


Unravel

by Kawashimiya



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawashimiya/pseuds/Kawashimiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Widowmaker always thought that Tracer was warm. Tracer always thought that she'd bring Amelie back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unravel

“Whatcha’ lookin’ at?”

The corners of Widowmaker’s lips curved slightly as a familiar voice zipped right past her ears.

“Ah, cherie.” Her voice purred. “Of course you’d find me.”

The cheery girl zipped right in front of her, playfully placing her finger on Widowmaker’s nose.

“Booped ya nose.” Tracer laughed, blinking beside Widowmaker before she got herself shot square in the head. 

“ _Cherie_.” Widowmaker’s voice sounded the same as usual, but Tracer knew it was a warning. “You’re awfully playful today.”

“Well... Just wanted to say hi. See ya around, itsy bitsy spidey.” The cheery girl giggled, “by the way, you should consider getting a mask or something. Your nose is really cold,” recalling to wherever she was before. 

Widowmaker heard the beeping of the pulse bomb and managed to pull herself away from the explosion almost a little too late. Standing on higher ground and staring at the blackened patch of ground where the pulse bomb exploded, she laughed. Tracer was the only one who could let her feel so close to the sweet release of death, and it may have even been a little sadistic on Tracer’s part to bring her so close to the precipice of death but never tipping her over.  

* * *

 

Lena was probably being stupid, and she knew, but she still thought that Amelie was there, somewhere. Buried underneath the cold demeanour of Widowmaker, curled up somewhere in the corners of Widowmaker’s mind. 

It was a little game of theirs. Lena would find her, try to look like she was going to kill her (but taking a lot of care to not actually kill her), then blink somewhere else. She used to tease Amelie a lot. Blinking beside her just to plant a kiss on her cheek, disappearing somewhere else, then recalling just to give Amelie another kiss on the forehead, then disappearing again. Maybe, she thought, just maybe, Widowmaker would remember.

Angela had told her several times, "Don’t get too close to her Lena."   
Even on the battlefield, "Don’t let your guard down Tracer."

She knew Angela was just being overprotective, but she just wanted Amelie back.

It was adrenaline and excitement that helped her channel her ears to the lightning strike of her bullets - the ones that met their target in their forehead. Maybe it was slightly sadistic, but every time she saw someone drop dead, Tracer would follow the smoke trail left behind, trace it all the way to the sniper. She’d find Widowmaker behind the scope, and she’d smile. 

This time was no different.

_Lena what did I say-_

Tracer turned down the volume on the comm.

“Good evening, luv’,” Tracer smiled. “How ya doing today?”

Before Widowmaker could aim at her, Tracer zipped right beside the sniper. It was starting to become a safety precaution of hers. Widowmaker was gathering all the patience in the world. She could channel her inner tranquility (like what a certain omnic enjoyed preaching), but no, Tracer could get on every one of her single nerves.

“Bonsoir, Cherie.” Widowmaker sighed, putting down her sniper rifle.

Tracer raised an eyebrow - this was a first. She took a risk and plopped herself down, legs crossed, right beside the tall, intimidating woman.

“Letting your guard down are you?” Widowmaker smirked, taking a seat diagonally across the grinning girl. 

“Just like you are.” Tracer responded, fidgeting with the earpiece tucked underneath all her hair.

“Non, cherie.” Her golden eyes fixated on Tracer’s own. “I’m just taking a break. Look at the battlefield, littered with all the garbage I took out.”

“I’d prefer looking at the sky, spidey.” Tracer dared to reach across and lift Widowmaker’s chin slightly towards the sky. “Look at all the millions of stars.”

This wasn’t the first time Tracer touched Widowmaker’s skin, but every single time she did, Widowmaker thought that Tracer was warm. So warm.

Did she used to be this warm? Widowmaker thought. Was Amelie Lacroix as warm as this?

“We’ve got company.” Widowmaker stood up, picking her rifle up and aiming at a target several metres away.

Tracer looked to wherever Widowmaker was aiming at and immediately locked eyes with an enraged Mercy.

Screaming into the comm, Tracer yelled, “Get out of the way Mercy. I’ll get her,” before hitting Widowmaker with the back of her gun, gently of course, and then rushing off to where Mercy landed, right below where Widowmaker was lying.

“Lena.” Angela’s voice was stern, then she sighed. “Do what you want, but make sure you’re safe.”

“Thanks Angela.” Lena threw herself at the blonde for a hug (before she decides to do more than just nag at her).

“I want her back with us too.” Angela whispered, loud enough only for Lena to hear. “Amelie, I mean.”

Acting as if nothing was said, Angela straightened up and flew ahead, “Let’s tend to the injured.”

* * *

For some reason, Tracer would always be the one to find Widowmaker. _Always._

“An annoyance.” Widowmaker muttered under her breath, watching the girl disappear and reappear in her scope. “Cherie,” she smiled, firing a shot right in front of the girl after she rewinded her time.

“You invited me with that shot, so here I am.” The annoying voice was heard first beside her, then in front of her, then behind her. “For some reason, Widowmaker, you can’t seem to get me with your shots.” Tracer mocked. “One shot, one kill, huh?”

“I don’t enjoy taking out easy targets. They don’t make me feel... alive.” Widowmaker pretended to sigh. She reached out her hand towards Tracer’s chest, right towards the soft blue glow, but Tracer back-stepped so quickly she almost fell off the cliff.

“That place is out of bounds, luv’.” Tracer said, patting the chronal accelerator on her chest, as if ensuring that it was still there.

“Is it warm?” Widowmaker asked, catching the girl off guard.

For some reason, that didn’t sound very Widowmaker-ish at all, Lena thought.

“It is, kinda.” Tracer replied. “I mean, I’ve asked Winston to recalibrate it several times so it doesn’t burn my skin...” Tracer smirked, “You feelin’ cold, luv?”

Just then, something cut through the air and shot Widowmaker square in the head.

“Sniper down.” A voice came through Lena’s earpiece, which she seemed to forget about whenever she came looking for the spider.

Tracer knelt down beside the collapsed sniper, gently patting her on the cheek.

“Wake up, spidey,” Lena called. “Wake up.”

“Ah... Gerard.” The woman mumbled, then opened her eyes wide enough to see Tracer staring at her. She reached out towards Tracer’s face, gently cupping her flushed cheeks.

“Lena.” She smiled, “you’re so warm.”

“Amelie?” Tracer mumbled, furiously shaking Widowmaker, trying to get her to wake up before Reaper came floating in beside them.

“Tracer. Lena. Lena. Oxton.” Amelie muttered, “save me.” 

Tracer’s eyes widened, hands shaking, she kissed the palm cupping her face.

“Cross my heart and hope to die.”

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote this because the previous one was bad.


End file.
